battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:World Cup
:: ::Spain ain't got Mikel Arteta though.. *Grr* England will beat the USA, although there is more of the team I support in USA than in England. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 21:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Surprisingly, Argentina, Brazil, Spain, England and Portugal have are home to the most publicized names in soccer. Anyways.... :: ::England will most likely pwn the Americans. After all, soccer isn't America's sport, plus England has some damn good players. ::My guess on who would win the FIFA World Cup is gonna be either Argentina, Brazil or Portugal. I'm leaning towards Portugal right now. (I know nothing about soccer lol) ::FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 21:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, that was a stupid mistake by Rob Green, we shoulda won, but no cigar. The better team by far beaten by their own goalkeeper! FOR F***S SAKE MAN CAN'T ENGLAND HAVE A DECENT GOALKEEPER????? HeatedPeteTalk 20:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :: :::JESUS. I hope Fabio gives him a damn good thrashing. In all fairness though, the US goalie was brilliant - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 20:30, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I hope he doesn't. My brother was saying that we shouldn't punish Green, as nothing will tear apart a man's confidence. That's why we didn't bring another goalkeeper on at half time. But i agree, Tim Howard is a great goalkeeper, one of the best in the world. But unfortunately, spain have 2 of the other ones HeatedPeteTalk 08:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::The Americans got lucky, Green made a mistake... [[User:DEathgod65|'DEathgod65']][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - Rangers lead the way!]] 10:02, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Tim Howard plays for the club I support. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 12:45, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Everton? I support Liverpool (tension) - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 14:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Now now Bond, be professional. You could just phone up Q Branch and mind wipe Doc to make him a Liverpool supporter HeatedPeteTalk 14:52, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::That is impossible to do. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 15:11, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :My latest bet: Argentina are looking very strong, so i think they'll win. also, brazil and (finally) spain are looking like contenders, but they're all in the same half of the draw, so they'll have to face each other in the quarter/semi-finals HeatedPeteTalk 19:57, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::We can only count first choices. I'd like Uruguay to win, because they tried so hard, but I totally agree with you, Argentina look the bees knees - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 20:19, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair play, but it's good to share thoughts, and anyway, Lionel Messi is proving to be taking after Diego "Handballer" Maradonna. He is definately deserving of player of the year. also, the argentine team is overall very very good. HeatedPeteTalk 20:24, June 22, 2010 (UTC) (if only they were that good at holding the Islas Marinas!!!!!) :::I agree. But if there's one thing that Maradonna deserves credit for, he's one cool guy. Did you hear Fabio Capello talking about Terry on the news? Quite scary mafia-ish talk. 'He will regret that. Make it look like suicide' (btw, that's not what he actually said). - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 20:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::LOL Nortk Korea got humiliated by Portugal 7-0. :D FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 21:35, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I wtold ya! I told ya all! Spain 1-0 Holland!!!!!!! Andres Iniesta! HeatedPeteTalk 21:03, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Shame. Anyone who said Spain would win, I make that Pete and PGB, can display this userbox: (I'm still finishing it) - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 21:04, July 11, 2010 (UTC) SPAIN HAS WON! WOOHOO!!! WOOT! I knew that Spain would own Netherlands. But I kinda find it a fluke since the win was by just a single goal. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 21:42, July 11, 2010 (UTC) It was still a great match And the Dutch were playing very dirtily (is that a word?). I think by the end of it, over half of them had yellow cards! - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 21:49, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Had 28 Fouls, 7 Yellow Cards and 1 Red Card. Lol }}